<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illegal (lams) by Doctors_orders_neeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131285">Illegal (lams)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctors_orders_neeks/pseuds/Doctors_orders_neeks'>Doctors_orders_neeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctors_orders_neeks/pseuds/Doctors_orders_neeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, a gifted hacker with an attitude. A young adult with no family. Someone who turned to doing business for criminals to survive... but what if he falls in love with the most cold-hearted merciless crime boss in New York?</p>
<p>John, a cold hearted killer with a ton of money. A man who let his dark past turn him into a shell of a person. Someone who hasn't given a shit about others for years when... a young hacker that just doesn't listen to him joins his ranks. Is it possible for him to love again? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Alex's POV unless I state otherwise*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illegal (lams)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babes! So this is for my friend on Wattpad! I really like this story so far though and I hope you do too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(TW: violence, profanity, murder, talk of rape, guns.)</p>
<p>The man in front of me snarled as he leveled his gun at my chest. "No where to run now is there Keys?" Alright so that's not my name. I chose that name as it was ironic to my profession, but the way it dripped with venom amused me. </p>
<p>My name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm a eighteen year old male with a skill with technology and blades. Knives to be exact. </p>
<p>His eyes shined with the intent to kill and his body language showed how amateur he's become. He used to be one of the best hit men in the business. It's truly a shame that he let himself go.</p>
<p>"What's the problem burr? Mad we figured you out? You never really were the best of the best..." I've always been told I have a big mouth. It never computed fully that it'll be the death of me until now. I kept an ear out for the familiar sound of a car along the curb. Any moment now they should arrive...</p>
<p>"I am the best. My job in life is to rid the world of scum like you. Scum that ruins things for those that work for it!" His voice rose in volume, vein bulging out of his neck. </p>
<p>"At least I don't go around raping married women and killing both her and her husband after the baby is born." I retorted with a smirk. Burr was known in the business for being ruthless. For being a killer. A killer with no skill though I'm afraid.</p>
<p>"I DIDN'T KILL HER. SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND MY DAUGHTER IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. I DESERVE IT." He screamed with tears of anger and frustration falling from his clouded eyes. His arm holding the gun shaking violently. </p>
<p>I tutted at him stepping closer. He attempted to steady his arm but it still shook. </p>
<p>"It's right back to prison with no one to bail you out. I wonder what'll happen to your dear Theodosia. Poor kid will be so sad once you have to leave again. Such a shame."  I told him with a fake frown. </p>
<p>"Jackass. Lay a hand on my daughter and so help me I'll-" I stepped forward another step while he was distracted, cutting him off from another rant. "You'll what? Shoot me? Oh you poor delusional man. I have a team collecting her and her belongings to be sent to live with a family member far FAR away from her father as we speak." </p>
<p>I wouldn't kill her even if he killed my best friend as revenge for taking her. She's innocent and the innocent don't deserve to be harmed. I may work on the wrong side of the law but I'm not evil. </p>
<p>"You can't take her from me! She's all I have!" He yelled, spit flying from his mouth as he shook violently. "Aw it's not taking her. It's an exchange darling." I dove forward expertly and grunted as I thrusted a knife forward and into his gut. He gasped, clutching his side. </p>
<p>A howl of pain tore from his throat and he lifted his blood stained fingers from the wound to hold onto the wall. </p>
<p>"You absolute bastard." He coughed out. "Guilty as charged." I said with a delighted laugh. Killing people who fucked up too badly to live is fun. He messed with me... and that was where his mistake was made.</p>
<p>I'm normally not sent on field missions but let's just say burr crossed too many personal lines with me for me to let it slide or get passed onto another.</p>
<p>I know how he fights, how he walks, the way he uses a gun, hell I know the way he eats a pizza. Old friends, roommates from forever ago. </p>
<p>We grew up in the same orphanage. Bonding over losing everything. I watched, embarrassed as he fell off his rocker and began to slip into insanity. I watched as I too followed in the footsteps of the wronged but instead of killing innocents, becoming a sort of vigilante. </p>
<p>I know I'm not a good person but who is in this fucked up world? I've imagined death so much it feels as if it's more of a memory... is it a couple more steps to destiny or will I never be able to succeed? </p>
<p>I've never had the privilege of being loved, never knowing if or when I'd sleep comfortably ever again. Trauma has a way of getting you at the worst moments.. whether it's trapped in a room full of active bombs or it's in a sinking ship where you're at fault for any deaths. </p>
<p>There's no escape for me. Every where I look, everything I hear is a new way for me to fuck up. A tantalizing avenue of torture. </p>
<p>I strayed from the course of average success, going through the words rather than down the yellow brick road. </p>
<p>I blinked away the thoughts, grabbing his shoulder and vaulting myself over him. My momentum ending up knocking down his unsuspecting stance, giving me the chance to land and get him right in the throat. </p>
<p>His scream getting cut off as his life ran out. I fought back tears as I looked at my dead childhood best friend. No... he did this to himself. I just played a hand in his fate... I stood up reluctantly, dusting myself off and walking down the length of the alley. </p>
<p>Before I reached the end of the seemingly endless tunnel of doom I felt something sharp and hard strike my shoulder and stomach from behind. I gasped, staring at the arrowhead currently sticking out of my abdomen. I reached behind and over my shoulder to yank out the arrows that are most likely highly poisonous.</p>
<p>Yep there's the burning of it eating away at my flesh. I bit back a scream, ducking for cover. I was too late as a volley of arrows struck where I just was and my leg. </p>
<p>My pain tolerance was higher than some but this definitely hurt like a motherfucking dinosaur stomped on my dick. </p>
<p>It ate holes in my clothes and burned my skin. This time I did let out a small yelp. I yanked the out of my leg under the cover of a nearby dumpster, taking strips from my shirt to help stop the bleeding. </p>
<p>I tightened each strip with a tight knot and winced as I looked down at my fresh wounds. I heard something strike the metal of my protection and a scream from nearby. </p>
<p>A large crash sounded just down the street and I finally let out a full sob. I knew that scream... I have finally lost everyone. Fuck it. I'll die anyway. </p>
<p>I struggled to crawl out from my hiding place, spreading my arms wide as I stumbled into the clearing. </p>
<p>I heard a gun load and the trigger get clicked into place. "Run." A deep voice growled before shots went off. </p>
<p>Thumps from the balconies above sounded almost rhythmically along with the loud bang of the gun. </p>
<p>I stared in wonder at the man in front of me. He roughly grabbed my arm, yanking me forward. </p>
<p>"I told you to fucking run. That means you fucking run. Were you trying to get yourself killed?!" </p>
<p>"Uhm yes..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe how was it? Next chapter should be out soon! Sorry my writing is short but I update on Wattpad way more often and I have like a TON of books. ✨❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>